A conventional apparatus for controlling the transfer of data comprises a first register in which a write-address of a memory is set, and a second register in which write-data are set.
In operation, when respective commands for the first and second registers are supplied from a CPU thereto, a write-address is set in the first register, and write-data are set in the second register so that the write-data are stored in a memory.
In the conventional apparatus for controlling the transfer of data, however, the transfer of data can not be smoothly performed when a large amount of data are transferred because a write-address and write-data are set in the respective registers in accordance with the respective commands.